This invention relates to a device for use in conjunction with a tennis racket or the like. More specifically, this invention relates to a device for firmly gripping a tennis racket for training and strengthening a user's performance. This invention assists a tennis player, pro or novice, to maintain a proper grip on the handle of a tennis racket. More particularly, this device positions the racket handle at an angle of from 90 degrees to 120 degrees relative to the user's wrist. This device may be made of a single unitary structure which comprises a wristband attachable together by fastening means such as "Velcro" (a trademark) or other known hook and loop means, and a handle gripping strap which jutaxposes from the center of the wristband and is slidably attachable to the handle. This device is made of lightweight material which does not add perceptible weight to the racket or to the user's wrist. This allows the user to wear the device to improve his game performance without discomfort or interference with his concentration.